


overlook

by kvrosawa



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, Horror, POV, Short, Silent Hill - Freeform, downpour, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrosawa/pseuds/kvrosawa
Summary: murphy snorts, his composure requited.





	overlook

&& he runs the tensile of his fingers through his hair, incurvatures of his knuckles cracking as they furl into a taut fist. unvarnished gesture feels like the crude splintering of his bones - tearing through with ease and sticking obscene through his flesh, albeit sore hands are the least of his problems.

the aggravation — feeble cognition paramounts his demeanor - the shoulders of a heretic stiff with stress, and he rises from the rustic cot of the cell with a grunt. cadmium overalls drape him uncomfortably, reminiscent of his ryall state uniform, he doesn’t know where he is. 

murphy snorts, his composure requited. he has to pretend that he’s grown used to constantly changing surroundings. ❛ Just got to find that damn key. ❜


End file.
